Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) (DarkBlood Ver)
This is the second series of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version) Plot Angered at the repeated failures of his servant Rita Repulsa, the evil emperor Lord Zedd arrives and overthrows her. He then begins to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster than the Rangers are used to fighting. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, the Rangers are required to upgrade their Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords, which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, they defeat Pirantishead and give Lord Zedd his first defeat. As he continues to fight the Rangers, Lord Zedd decides to destroy the Green Ranger Tommy Oliver with a special Green Gem designed to take away his powers permanently. Though the Gem is eventually destroyed, it is too late to restore Tommy's powers. However, Zordon gives Tommy new strength in its place -- the power of the White Ranger. The Rangers later make some new friends in Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Gracie Matthews and Jeremiah Keller who then later joins the team after he saves the rangers from Rita and Zedd who he later betrayers them and then joins the rangers who also discover the Rangers' identities. When Jason, Zack and Trini are selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland, the Rangers are required to find three replacements for them. They travel to a deserted planet to retrieve the fabled Sword of Light required for the Power Transfer, but Lord Zedd introduces Serpentera, his gigantic personal Zord. While powerful, Serpentera's massive energy consumption proves to be its undoing. The Sword is retrieved and taken back to Earth, where the retiring Rangers name Rocky, Aisha, and Adam as their successors. Eventually, Lord Zedd proves no more successful than Rita was, but he does not give up as he undergoes a Centennial Recharge. Rita Repulsa chooses this time to return to the moon and slip a love potion into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber. When he wakes up, Zedd is madly in love with Rita and marries her. With both Zedd and Rita together, the Power Rangers are faced with even more terror. Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha Max (Laura Clarke Version) Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Ernie * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby * Angela Villains * Lord Zedd * Rita * The Empty Tree * The Invincible Arsenal Morphers ◾ Power Morphers ◾ Power cards Morphers Multi-Use Devices ◾ Power Coins ◾ Power Crystals ◾ Power cards Communication Devices ◾ Wrist Communicators Sidearms ◾ Blade Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Blaster ◾ Power Weapons ◾ Power Sword ◾ Power Axe ◾ Power Lance ◾ Power Daggers ◾ Power Bow ◾ Dragon Dagger ◾ Saba Team Cannon ◾ Power Cannon Power-Ups ◾ Dragon Shield Other Weapons ◾ Extinguisher ◾ Ribbon Weapon ◾ Mirror Shield ◾ Sword of Power ◾ Mega Heater ◾ Sword of Light Episodes 1. The Mutiny, Part I ◾ Lord Zedd invades Rita's palace and brings forth an attack on Angel Grove. 2. The Mutiny, Part II 3. The Mutiny, Part III 4. The Dark Green ranger returns 5. The Wanna-Be Ranger 6. Putty on the Brain 7. Bloom of Doom 8. The Green Dream 9. Dark Green turns good *The dark green ranger turns good after he is told by tommy of the Rita had been yousing them 10. The Power Stealer 11. The Beetle Invasion Part I 12. Welcome to Venus Island 13. The Song Of Guitardo 14. Green No More, Part I 15. Green No More, Part II 16. The Beetle Invasion Part II 17. Welcome to Venus Island 18. The Song Of Guitardo 19. Green No More, Part I 20. Green No More, Part II ◾ Tommy loses the Green Ranger Powers. 21. Missing Green ◾ Jason is still depressed over the disappearance of Tommy. 22. Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park 23. Beauty and the Beast 24. White Light, Part I ◾ The knowledge of a White Ranger is introduced. 25. White Light, Part II 26. Two for One 27. Opposites Attract ◾ Alex Hunter is introduced as the maroon ranger along with his Zord Saurophaganax 28. Zedd's Monster Mash 29. The Ninja Encounter, Part I ◾ Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are introduced. 30. The Ninja Encounter, Part II 31. The Ninja Encounter, Part III 32. Goodbye Dark Ranger's Part I◾ this is the last episode to feature the dark rangers 33. Goodbye Dark Ranger's Part II 34. A Monster of Global Proportions 35. Zedd Waves 36. The Son of Zedd 37. Fight until the End Part I 38. Fight until the End Part II Category:Series Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) (Laura Clarke Version) Category:Laura Clarke